Beyblades Bites
by elliejohns45
Summary: 'He's perfect, everything I need but I already know I don't stand a chance, not with her around,' Serena was vindictive, fierce but craved an attention that would never be fully hers to own. Kai had always been a saviour to her; the only problem was she needed to fight through her own mental battles before she'd be safe with him.
1. Chapter 01 - What Happened To Her

**Beybladers Bites**

**What Happened To Her?**

Seeing the sun rise over the beautifully calm beach made the day perfect for training, which was exactly what the Bladebreakers had to do. Important battles were coming up and the group had to be prepared for anything, Tyson, Kai, Ray, Max, Hilary and Kenny were all taking refuge on the beach and allowing some time pass before they continued on with their long workout. They'd been working and battling since 7am, the only sound you could hear for miles was the quiet sound of the waves lapping against the rocks that were slightly east of the beach. The air amongst the group was cold, eerie almost. Something was wrong. A person wasn't with them, a girl.

Serena, she was a member of the team who'd always kept her distance she was also the one member of the team who everyone could relate with, without her they found themselves lost. Kai was gazing off at the sunset while leaning gently on his legs, his thoughts were containing only one person and that was Serena. He couldn't seem to get her off his mind no matter how hard he tried.

"So guys, what are we going to do today?" Hilary's voice was the first to be heard, as she stood up and clapped her hands together trying to draw the group's attention to her. As the lads lay around on the beach remaining silent Hilary began to find it hard to keep her happiness high.

"Hilary, just sit down we're not in the mood for it today!" said Tyson with a harsh tone, his head was in between his legs and his thoughts were there to.

"What is this mood because that girl left? She was pulling you guys down, you don't need her you have each other." Her words made sense the only problem was she was talking to some extremely stubborn teenagers. Tyson's head swung back and glared in Hilary's direction, she'd always do her best for the team but you'd never realise it.

"Well, guys I guess we can't let her get us down. She was good yes, one of our best but we can't let her get us down. We have to practise to make up for our loss." Max's words were true and thoughtful it even caused Kai to turn his head and listen slightly.

"Max, I think you should sit down. There is no way ever we could possibly imagine being as good as her. She spent years perfecting her game until she couldn't possibly get any better. She was born to beyblade," Kai's tone told a million stories all lost in his next sentence, as the group glanced in his direction you could feel the tension. Though Kai's words were harsh he'd always had a habit of being right about a lot of situations. As Kai lifted himself up from the sand floor he once sat upon he took one brief glance at the group and decided to walk, anywhere.

Tyson's fist burst through the air as he ran over to Max high fiving him in the process. Max's eyes lit up, he had the strong feeling he'd accomplished something; he'd got through to a couple of them.

"Do you know what old bud; I think you might have it there. We should at least practise and we've been doing it for most of the day we may as well finish off what we started, plus look at us all we're mopping over someone we hardly even knew." Said Tyson as he wrapped his arms around Max's shoulders, Tyson managed to get everyone on their feet and in the mood to train as they began they could feel the energy lift between them all. Perhaps all wasn't lost for the group.

"Honestly I wish you would all listen to me more often, I make a good point you know." You could hear Max talking through his smile, which he'd done his best to contain.

Hilary soon ran alongside Tyson, Max and Kenny who was their small computer nerd friend, he happened to be one the main aspects of the group which allowed them to win. Finally Tyson turned around to notice Ray was missing, he must have followed Kai.

"Hey Kai, look I know with Serena gone it isn't going to be the same but I think they're must be a better way to get over it than this, you're eating yourself up over a girl." Kai's eyes flashed in Ray's direction, though Ray had meant well his words were harsh and were cutting in deep.

"Yeah, but Ray you don't understand what it's like to have someone like her around you all the time. When you know her the way I do you'd understand?" You could see Ray tilt his head, he was confused.

"When you spend every evening with her helping her to tame her power and signal it into her beyblade it can really open your eyes up to the kind of person she is." His sigh was the only sound you could hear, the streets were smothered in the smouldering orange colour.

As Ray turned around to walk back to the beach he smiled in Kai's direction, as his hand rested on Kai's shoulder he finally let go and headed straight back to the others, leaving Kai standing alone on the streets.

Hours passed and the guys had begun to fade, they'd worked themselves to the bone. Hilary flapper her t-shirt around hoping to get some form of breeze ups her top to cool down the sweat. She gazed at the sun which was slowly setting on a jam-packed day, the smouldering orange's and red's ran the distance of the beach turning the ocean into a beautiful pink colour.

Within minutes of them finishing a beyblade came flying in their direction, grazing the sand as it whizzed along. Leaving an almost snake like mark in the sand. The blade belonged to Horiza and it belonged to a boy named Brooklyn, he was stood patiently at the top of the stairs that led to the beach. His eyes were filled with curiosity and worry.

"Hey you lot, have you heard the news?" Brooklyn's deep voice bellowed over to the group as he made his way down the stairs and towards them.

"What news?" Tyson was the first to ask as his eyes were filled with the same curiosity that Brooklyn's was.

"It's Serena, she's been sent to hospital something about her being severely hurt. She was found unconscious on the floor; her body was riddled with cuts." His voice told a thousand stories, and asked a thousand questions.

"What? What the hell is Serena doing in the hospital?" Kai was to his feet in seconds and the only facial expression he had was rage. It was hard to imagine his face could get any more expressive.

"I'm not sure the only thing I know is she hasn't said a word since she went in, she's been in and out of consciousness quite a lot." With his final word Kai was already up and ready to go, he'd begun walking.

"Where are you going?" Max's soft tone was hard to miss; his voice was always riddled with concern.

"I'm going to see Serena, just don't follow Me." and with that Kai left without another word or a glance back at his team, he'd already begun to prepare himself for the worst possible scenario when he saw Serena.

"Shit it's getting late, guys I'm going to have to leave now. Please let me know if you need me, and keep me updated on Serena." Hilary was gone with a blink of an eye. With only a few of the team members left it felt silly to continue on with training, so they all said their farewells and began the trek home, thankfully they didn't live far from the beach.

Tyson walking swiftly alongside Kenny who lived in the same part of town as he did, Kenny was watching carefully as Tyson glanced in his direction opening his mouth, you'd think he had something to say.

"Tyson, please just say it." Kenny's face turned in Tyson's direction with a slight smile on his face; it was hard to imagine that Kenny ever got angry.

"Do you think that Serena is going to be okay? I know me and her have never seen eye to eye but I never wanted this kind of this to happen to her." His eyes wondered carefully to the floor.

"To be honest, I think she'll be fine. She's tough," as he spoke through his smile they changed their topic and began discussing what they'd do for battle techniques which would be coming up very soon. As the night begun to wear on the sky turned dark and stars began to sparkle, Tyson and Kenny had finally departed from Max and made their way home. Before Tyson had even took a step indoors his granddad was waiting patiently for him on the doorstep.

"What took you so long? You know I want you back before dark." As Tyson shrugged his shoulders he walked past his granddad and changed his clothes, he was finally in his training gear and his granddad was eyeing him from the corner of his eye.

"Tyson, you had a guest today. They said they really needed to see you." awaiting a reply was the only thing Tyson's granddad could do.

"Who was it?" the curiosity was unmistakable in his voice. "It was a girl, she was tall and she looked about your age, she didn't say her name." in the way granddad was acting it was as if he wanted answers about this girl the only problem was he didn't know the questions he needed the answers for. Tyson stared off blankly into the distance trying to regain some idea of what thoughts were running through his mind. One thought was very clear and that was that Serena had come here before ending up in hospital. Why had she been here? The question was going to be unanswered until Tyson would be able to get Serena.


	2. Chapter 02 - Encounters

**Beybladers Bites**

**Encounters**

A week washed by before any news of Serena popped up again, Kai had been wondering mindlessly around not knowing what he could possibly do to make the horrific events disappear. Her foot steps were light; you'd never hear her creeping up on you. The only way you'd know she was there was when she spoke lightly in your ear; her sweet breath was hard to miss. Her high heels crept lightly along pavement which her deep mahogany hair floated effortlessly in the air; her tongue repeatedly dampened her lips. Nerves were beginning to kick into place; the hometown now seemed like a completely new place. Her destination was unknown the only task she remembered was somehow getting to Kai.

"MAX?" his mother cried out from inside of the shop; Serena's eyes glanced over the happy scene that was laid before her eyes. She's decided that getting to Kai's should have been a piece of cake, she didn't realise there would be obstacles in her way.

"Yeah, mum?" Max was sat quietly outside of his parents shop, his mind was stuck in the book in he was reading.

"Would you be able to keep an eye on the shop for me, I need to pop out for a minute." Her question harmless, the only problem was that all of Max's family knew Serena's face; there were no back alleys or any way of getting past their shop without walking directly across from it.

"Sure mum," and with that Max's mum left the shop, you'd expect her to go food shopping first, she didn't she turned to walk towards Serena. She hadn't seen her, yet.

"Shit." Serena quickly flicked the collar of her coat up and began the walk past Max's house/shop she felt like it would be possible to get past unnoticed, the only problem she didn't think about was if Max's mum might notice who she was.

"Serena? Oh, I'm so glad you're all right." As Max's mum embraced Serena in what felt like an ever bounding huge she noticed Max's head turn towards the sudden situation that caused his mum to stop walking, his face went from expression to expression. Shock was the first to cover his face swiftly along with sudden overwhelming happiness. Before Serena could loosen herself from the mother's strong grip Max was already out of his chair and running in her direction.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Serena realised the iron strong grip on her and then began the almost 'too close for comfort' situation that was laid out right before her.

"Serena! I can't believe you're okay. Please, stop. Wait, what are you doing?" Max's face was hurt, he looked like a sad puppy, and Serena's legs pushed her as fast as they could as she just managed to get away from Max's grip. He reached out for her trying to stop her, she was too fast.

"PLEASE! Serena you don't understand. It's Kai… He needs you. He can't cope without you." Her face told a thousand emotions but the only one you'd see clearly was pain. Her eyes let her down by allowing a tiny tear to trickle down her cheek; she flung her hair back and continued to push herself onwards. She gave herself a mission and she had to stick to it. No matter whom she hurt in the process.

Finally away from Max she felt the need to slow her running pace down to a light jog, once around the street corner she went to speed up slightly. Serena's sudden stop was hard not to notice, she almost fell flat on her face while trying to stop herself.

"Serena?" his voice was cold yet you could feel the warmth within, his eyes ran across her figure reminding himself of the person he once couldn't resist.

"Kai, what are you doing here?" her voice was catching in her throat; she could barely catch her breath let alone try and compose herself for Kai. Kai's first step forward caused Serena to take a small one back, thinking she had a safe route to run, she smacked against the wall right behind her. The thud was harsh and the wall, cold. Kai took another step forward forcing his presence onto Serena.

"You're always in a rush; I was going for a walk. What are you doing running around the streets?" her concern was smothering, the only problem was she didn't want to talk. She couldn't talk; she had to keep control of herself.

"Max. He was running after me I had to get away I was trying to get to yours." Her cheeks tinted pink along with heart, the loud thudding in her chest was hard to miss. Until she sighed and stood up straight, after a moment of nerves she managed to tame her concern and re-gain composure. Kai's eyes gave her a brief once over and noticed what had happened, the one soft and loveable Serena that had been in front of him was now gone and replaced with the cold shell version.

"Why was he chasing you?" his arm lifted and tensed as he scratched the back of his neck, allowing himself to let his always hard guard down.

"He just saw me, felt like he needed to come get me. I don't know. I just know I was heading to yours, I don't know why though." Trailing off she managed to stiffen herself slightly, giving herself the upper hand in case of an emergency.

"Why would you be looking for me for?" his breath tickled her cheek as he leaned closer in, after placing his arm just above her shoulder he had her pinned against the wall. She had no chance of leaving without him moving; he towered over Serena only by a couple inches. Thankfully her high heels always managed to keep her almost level with him.

"You know why, I need out and soon." The strength in her voice would make any one back down but Kai wasn't any one he was someone who'd spent hours, days and years with Serena he knew her too well.

"I know. Are you going to tell the others?" his arm dropped and caused Serena to flicker her eyes over each of his movements. She shook her head allowing herself a moment to consider her next sentence, after such a long time she needed a break but from the looks of things no matter how much she needed one she wouldn't be getting one anytime soon.

"All right," his hand lightly brushed back the delicate strands of hair that tickled her cheek, his touch was electrifying and sent shivers down her spine. Her hand wanted so badly to brush his but with every ounce of strength she held herself back, with the conversation over and done with she pushed his arm back and gained some strength from within herself. With one look back at Kai she took her next steps towards the tall lad who was stood on the corner of the street, his glossy black hair was hard to miss.

"Hurry up." His voice was just as demanding as his presence, one look at Kai and his shoulders flung themselves back forcing out his chest.

"Stop it, let's go." Serena linked arms with the lad and began her long journey to the next important person. She'd have to get to him quickly; there was much to be dealt with.


	3. Chapter 03 - Forever Hidden

**Beybladers Bites**

**Forever Hidden**

"I'm ready. Kai's been dealt with and Max knows I'm back, what's next?" she kept her hands firmly on the desk making sure her presence was known by Boris. He had a habit of underestimating her and regretting it in the long run.

"Good, now we wait. I don't want you having any contact with Kai. At ALL! Do you hear me Serena?" with a brief nod she removed her hands from the desk; Boris leaned back in the massive chair that almost consumed his body. The power was beginning to drive him mad; the only problem was Boris forgot who he worked for, Kai's granddad Voltear. Serena took one glance at the door and just as she did 4 boys walked through, each one very different from the last.

"Boys, I'm so glad you made it. I know it was a little short notice for you all, Serena I would like you to meet your new teams mates you'll joining the 'Ravenous' team. I'll be entering you in a competition against the Bladebreakers very soon." His words were strong but his stance was stronger, Serena glanced up at the tall man towering over her, the man who had a firm grip on her life and what happened in it.

"All right, what do I have to do? Train with them? I can do that…" she crossed her arms before finally walking towards the door, as the boys took their seats on the sofa she began her long walk home.

"Wait a minute, I have one more task I'd like you to do for me," with a twist of her hip she turned to face Boris one last time.

"I want you to train, train like you never have before. You'll be facing the Bladebreakers and I know after a long time they have become the best, I need their beyblades and I need you to win." Her small nod gave enough away, she was going to do as she was told the only problem she had was the fact she was going against the Bladebreakers a team she once worked so closely with.

"Fine," Serena finally left and began the long walk home; as the rain began to drizzle she couldn't help but cuddle into herself, attempting to keep all the heat in her body. Her hair continued to flutter around in the wind, her once warm and dry outfit was now damp and cold.

"Why do I keep doing this to myself?" her eyes wondered to the tall hills which surrounded the town, that was her first choice of place to visit, it also happened to be her favourite. The trees were perfect shelter and the grass beneath was soft, the sky was still within view and the hill had a perfect view of the whole town. Once at the top she felt a tiny amount of success rush over her, until her memories began flooding back. Kai, he'd always come up here with her, no matter what weather was hanging over the town.

"I didn't know you still came up here?" Serena's back become tense, with a quick glance behind her she saw the shadow and felt his presence. Kai was standing over her within seconds, she could feel his chest lightly brushing her back, for a moment she felt the sudden weakness that came with being around Kai until she finally remembered what Boris had said.

"Kai please, just leave I can't see you or spend any time with you." his hand grasped hold of hers gently and it felt electrifying. "No, I need to see you okay?" as she sucked in enough breath she managed to man up and confront Kai.

"Fine, well if you won't leave then I'll leave for you." as her steps were clear and she began to stride forwards his hand tightened its grip, she wasn't going anywhere. As her eyes flickered to Kai's she finally stopped fighting.

"Kai I'm not supposed to be anywhere near you, I'm not meant to have any contact with you at all." Her voice said how sure she was the only problem was her eyes told a different story.

"I know you don't want to." With a thrash of her head she managed to get loss of his once strong grip. His eyes glanced at his empty hand, and her body.

"This isn't going to be like old times Kai, I'm not back for you and your team. The Bladebreakers mean nothing to me now."

"Tyson, can you just pay attention to me for five minutes." Hilary's shrill voice was loud and continuous you'd eventually get used to the noise she made. Tyson glanced briefly in her direction and then wondered back to the TV which was directly in front of him.

"Tyson, Kai isn't here and neither is Kenny. Don't you think we should go out and find them? They might have got hurt or something, we need to train for the match against White Tiger X." her words were forceful enough to get Max and Ray on their feet in concern, the only problem was something else was on Tyson's mind.

"What's up, you're never usually this quite." Max's hand rested lightly on Tyson's shoulder trying to get some form of communication from him. Finally he sighed; there was nothing more for him to do.

"It was last week after practise, I came home and granddad told me I had a guest. It was a girl about our age, and she seemed eager to talk to me. I have a funny feeling it was Serena. I think she came here before ending up in hospital. It's been eating me up for days, I just don't know what to do about the whole thing." You could feel Max squeeze slightly when he heard Serena's name.

"I saw Serena yesterday, she was running past my shop my mum bumped into her. I didn't manage to keep up with her though and she got away from me, I wish I ran faster." His innocence was soft and calming but you'd always know that Max went well.

"What? Why didn't you tell us earlier? She's been making appearances all over town I actually saw her walking off with this dark haired boy yesterday, she seemed hurt." Ray's input had begun to alter the way everyone was thinking.

"She's in town then, but why hasn't she tried to get hold of any us? I just don't understand why she's like this for; she was fine when we went to Russia. It was only after…" Tyson's eyes landed straight on the ground, he knew the answer to the question and suddenly everything began to click into place.

"It was only after she met Boris, everything seemed weird with her after that. I mean we were barely able to get Kai back from him how on earth are we going to get Serena back?" his voice reflected his worries, just as the others glanced at what could only be the one spot on the floor that seemed to attract their attention, Hilary stood patiently while they continued to think quietly to themselves.

"Oh my god, what on earth are you all thinking about that could possibly be that important?" Max's eyes were the first to flicker up to her sudden interruption.

"Hilary, have you ever met Serena?" she shook her head while tilting it slightly to the left and then Max continued.

"Well once you meet her you'll understand, her presence is enough to make you back down. She can make any battle seem like a warm-up she even makes Tyson look like an amateur at times. She's one of the best Beybladers in the world and she just happened to be interested in our team, probably due to Kai. Once we went to Russia everything changed, Boris got to her. Since then she hasn't been the same girl." As his head shook in her unbelief Hilary still didn't seem to understand.

"I just don't understand why she's so special to you all though, I understand Kai's reason. Did she and Kai have a thing going on or something?" Ray nodded, Max shook his head and Tyson didn't respond.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Ray eyes Max from the corner of his eye. "Well I think she did, and Kai seemed to always jump to her defence, he said he used to spend a lot of time with her so surely..." but Max had a different idea.

"No, he said they were close but he never said they did anything personal when together." For another half an hour the boys continued to argue about Serena and Kai not knowing who was right until finally a thumping noise on the door caught their attention.

"Tyson, it's your friend he's hurt!" it was his granddad who had come barging into the room holding Kai in his arms and right behind him was Kenny who looked slightly roughed up as well.

"Kai, what the hell happened to you?!" in the background you could hear Hilary gasping away and trying to find the right words for the situation, Tyson ran straight to Kai's aid and gazed over at Kenny. Ray was on the other side of Kai and brought them over to the bed that was laid out in the room.

"I had a beybattle, urgh." As Kai managed to prop himself up against the wall he began to regain some consciousness.

"Kenny? Can you tell us." And with that Kenny began to spit out what happened the only problem was his words were shaky and hard to understand.

"I was on my way here and all prepared for practise today then I caught a glimpse of Kai so I went after him, once I caught up with him I noticed we weren't in the streets anymore we were in a back alley on our way here. There was a large group at the other end, once we got there we saw who blading. It was some dark haired boy going up against the younger bladers around here." With a quick gasp of air he continued, "The boy got mouthy when we went to leave and Kai basically stood up us and challenged him, that's when everything got serious. They were both really going at it until they called their bitbeast's out; Dranzer has taken quite a few damaging hits. Everything was going well and Kai was battling with everything he had, then this boy brought his partner into the battle, I never saw their face, but their blade was strong. It thrashed Dranzer, and Kai. I had to carry him all this way and just as we got close Dranzer smashed to pieces; it was like he couldn't take the damage anymore." Everyone was gob smacked and could barely keep their thoughts straight, until Tyson glanced at Ray.

"Do you think it could have been?" before Tyson could even finish they knew who had ambushed their team mates and as Kai tried to gain what little energy he had left they formed a plan and how they would enter the competition. They needed a plan and a good one, and fast.


	4. Chapter 04 - Torn Piece By Piece

**Beyblades Bites**

**Torn Piece By Piece**

As her beyblade spun away in the dish Serena's eyed stayed firmly closed while she considered the tasks that Boris had set for her, one of them was simple she had trained every day of the week and she continued to improve the only problem she had was staying away from Kai whenever she saw him walking around the streets she felt the need to hide. As her bitbeast Trinity escaped from the blade she gazed upon his beautiful appearance, the black wolf was pure power, along with the furiously silver flames which created his long bushy tail. The wolf resembled a husky.

Serena's eye's never left her trusted Trinity, she'd always relied on his power to make it through any battle the only problem was Trinity wasn't fine. He's been badly injured in a recent battle which she had used as a training match.

"Serena? Are you here?" her eyes flickered to the entrance of her garden, a familiar figure stood in the gateway. Kenny had a smile on his face and seemed happy enough to be in her presence.

"Hey, is it okay if I come in?" her nod was quick but her nerves stayed calm, she hadn't been around Kenny since the day she left the team. She'd found herself staying away from them and trying to maintain a normal life, how on earth she could manage that she'd never know.

"What brings you here on this fine day?" as Kenny took a seat beside her she began to feel tension, around the one person who's opinion mattered most to her.

"It's just, were you the partner of that dark haired blader yesterday? Kai's really beaten up, he's been bed ridden since yesterday." As Serena gasped an almost silent gasp she placed her face in her hand to hopefully rub some stress away.

"I thought he'd be okay, I mean my beyblade took quite a betting, I didn't think he did as well. Shit, does he know it was me?" with Kenny's nod suddenly her heart plummeted, she didn't want any harm to come to Kai.

"He's not in his best shape at the moment, but he isn't angry either. Actually he hasn't said much to any of his Tyson's granddad is helping him get better by letting him stay there. I just want to know what made you do it Serena, you were never like this." His face leaned closer to her awaiting her answer, his laptop rested carefully on his lap.

"I just don't know, I thought it would be fine. I need to practise and me and my partner needed some way of training, it was just that Kai seemed too confident I didn't know he wouldn't be able to handle it." Suddenly her voice was smothered with confidence, she wasn't regretting her actions yet at the same time she had the overwhelming guilty feeling sinking in her heart.

"Our team misses you, even Tyson hates to admit it but you can see it in his eyes he needs your skill for the perfect competition. Max misses your conversations and Ray misses his meditation partner. When it comes to Kai well he misses you for his own reason." Suddenly sense was sinking into her mind; she'd been affecting all of their lives by being selfish and continuing on with her own goals. She'd always been there for each member in her own personal way now she was going to be competing against each one of them in the first competition she had ever been in against them.

"Perhaps we should go for a walk, the beach?" as Kenny stood up Serena followed his lead, the walk was long and quiet neither of them said a word for what seemed like hours. The sun was high in the sky and was one of the hottest days of the year, Serena had dressed for the weather wearing her short denim shorts along with a black bikini top, and it was hard for Kenny to focus on his own footsteps let alone try and start a conversation with Serena.

"Kenny, I want to make amends with everyone I can't take the thought of them hating me I would never want them to think poorly of me. I love you lot so much I just have to do my own stuff for the moment." her strength was growing with each day the only problem was so was her independence.

"That sounds fair enough, why don't we head back now and we can get them all together. It's best to do it now, since everyone has been spending so much time training by themselves."

"All right, that sounds like a good enough plan to me. How do you think they'll act when they see me?" suddenly Kenny didn't look too confident in his words or how his fellow team mates would be able to react to such a situation.

"I don't know what could happen but I'll make sure nothing gets out of control." With a soft smile from Serena, they began the 10 minute walk to Tyson's.

"Tyson, are you in?" you could hear fumbling coming from the other room and that's the direction that Kenny and Serena headed in, as they entered the room everything seemed normal.

"Kenny come here a second, we need your choice on these moves we've wrote down." As Tyson turned to Kenny with a sheet in his hand, the paper soon floated to the floor. His face suddenly wasn't as happy and cheeky as it had been only seconds ago, Ray, Max and Hilary all turned to see what was in front of them, the only person who wasn't there was Kai. He'd vanished.

"What the fuck is she doing here? Kenny do you not know how badly beaten up Kai is you were with him. She's a traitor to all of us." His anger was the only facial expression he could show at the moment, his fist clenched at his sides with fury smothering him.

"Look Tyson I need to talk to you all, please just hear me out…" before she had any chance of finishing the conversation had been cut short.

"Serena what are you doing here?!" from behind her Kai's voice thundered towards her, she was barely able to stand the hostility in the room. Kai raged towards her forcing her to take a few steps back putting her back to back with the wall.

"Do you know how much fucking pain I've been in, I barely slept last night because I was in agony? Why can't you just stick to your words and stay away from me, you said you couldn't be near me then why are you here?" she flung her head back until she reached the wall, what else was there for her to do?

"Why? Because for once in my stupid life I wanted to do something right. I wanted to say how unbelievably sorry I am for doing this to you all, I miss you all the time. I can barely cope with my team and partner, then I see you all and suddenly I'm safe. Until I remember that you're no longer my team, you're not my safety net any more. It's hard to come to terms with." She wrapped her arms around herself trying to keep some sanity, she felt herself leaking emotions barely staying behind her tough exterior. She was lost.

The room was quiet and no one said a word, Kenny couldn't even say anything because there wasn't anything to say. For a moment Serena felt what could only possibly be her sanity rushing down her thighs until she realised she was falling, and fast.

As Serena's body crashed against the floor she gazed up at the group of people surrounding her, when she was strong they never supported her but when she was lying on the floor barely able to move they'd always be there for her. As she came in and out of consciousness she began to realise something, this wasn't her home anymore. These people weren't her friends.


	5. Chapter 05 - A Battle Breaks

**Beyblades Bites**

**A Battle Breaks**

"Why can't I get this right? The competition is in a week." Tyson's frustration was hanging in the air as his team watched over him, Kenny was typing wildly at his laptop while Hilary continued to try and talk the team up.

"Come on Tyson, you can do this just focus. Don't focus on anything else." To her left was Kai who'd been hovering around Hilary for some time, she'd usually be prep-talking Kai before his go at training. They'd been given new beyblades to train up, they were barely able to handle them let alone fight with them. The sky was clear and the air crisp, tensions between the team were gone. There was nothing that could get in between the G-Revolution, they had traded in their old name for something more defined it was the same name Tyson had used to win the world championship.

"Tyson, I want you to focus on the simple moves. Go back to basics; we've done this before we can do it again." Kai's words echoed through Tyson's mind, he'd tried to remember the way they trained their old beyblades, starting over always seemed simple enough it was mastering and gaining the skills to make the beyblade the best it could ever be that was the difficult part.

"I'm trying…" after an hour of watching and trying to help Tyson focus it just wouldn't work, his mind was wandering towards the teams they would be facing. The only teams they'd found out about was White Tigers, The Majestic's and the Bega League but this time without Boris controlling them. There was still another 6 teams. The thought of who it could be was endless.

"I'm going to give up; I really don't want to carry on. I'm not going to be able to do it today no chance." Tyson threw himself to the floor and wrapped his arms tightly around his knees, for a moment the situation looked bad. Ray and Max glanced at each other barely able to contain there concern until it was finally the time; shouts were coming from the living room.

"TYSON, they're going to call out the teams for the competition." Hilary's shrill yell wasn't hard to miss and within seconds everyone was sat around the television staring patiently for the names to be called. Kai sat behind the group but closest to Hilary his eyes staying stuck firmly on her; you could see her look from the corner of her eye. She was checking what Kai was doing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, after a long tournament we've picked the top ten teams. The first five teams are the current world champions G-Revolution, their opponents and active enemies The All Starz, The Bega League, The Majestic's and Barthez Battalion. After an almost gruelling battle the next five teams are White Tiger X, Saint Shields who are back for revenge, F Dynasty, Blitzkrieg Boys and last but not least are new entry the Skybreakers." Everyone glanced at one another not knowing what to think.

"Who on earth are the Skybreakers? I've never heard of them." Max's voice was loud and clear, and everyone turned to him focusing all their attention on what he'd just said.

"That's true, I haven't ever heard of them. I don't have any record of this team; I hope we don't go up against them first. I would be good to find out about them first." For a moment Kenny had hit the nail on the head, and everyone went silent.

"But it could be fun having someone new to fight against would make the whole experience that much better." Tyson's fist was raised high and so was his mood. All thoughts of Serena had vanished, and so had her presence.

"Come on boys, you have to work harder! You don't know what standard these teams will be at for this tournament." Hilary's wise words called out to the team who were jogging along the beach. Kai ahead of them all with Tyson and Ray close behind them, Max was barely able to keep up. Something was wrong.

"Max, are you okay?" as Hilary ran to his side and pulled him into her, his face began to drop. He whipped the sweat away from his brow and glanced at Hilary for a brief moment, Hilary's face must have given away her concern because Max soon dragged himself to his feet and tried to walk again until he fell once more. The rest of the team stopped their exercises and ran towards him.

"I'm fine Hilary, I promise. Just give me a moment," his voice was weak and feeble just like his actions, he could hardly walk let alone prepare himself for the competition that was only 2 days away. Tensions were running high but fear of not being at their highest performance level was dragging any chance of a happy mood down.

"Max? Please I don't want you to overdo yourself, just sit out for a moment and give yourself a chance to re-cooperate." You could tell Ray was being sincere; looking out for his team mates was always his top priority. Kai was close by Hilary once more keeping a close eye out for her, Tyson's eyes flicked toward Kai and then towards Hilary.

"All right, but as soon as I'm better I want to be back up and training." And there it was once again, Max's bubbly smile smothering his face the same way it had been for years. You wouldn't think there was anything wrong with him, but once he sat down quietly on the beach you could see his face drain. There was something he wasn't telling everyone. That's when he glanced up and caught a glimpse of her, her eyes were firm and with a slight nod she vanished. Out of sight, out of mind. Kai caught a glimpse of Max's nod and focused on where he was looking, once he caught a glimpse of the back he had some idea as to what was going on. She had a hold of Max's will power k she wasn't letting go any time soon, for a moment Kai wanted to demand Max's actions but he knew that wasn't the way, he'd have to find out for himself.

"You know what, boys I think you're getting better each time. By tomorrow you'll be ready for whatever these teams have, they don't stand a chance and I can't wait for them to know it." You could hear the excitement buzzing from Hilary she could barely contain it, after everything they'd been through so far they were holding up pretty well. They didn't need Serena and that was something Hilary would continue to keep putting across, they didn't need that girl and all her troubles. For the whole time Hilary had known Kai this was the 'happiest' she'd seen him, well as happy as Kai could be. You could never tell if he was just being moody for the sake of it or if he was putting it on.

As the night pulled in and the sky fell dark tired eyes began to fall on the team mates, everyone stayed at Tyson's so they'd always be able to train together. Hilary took the time to get outside and take in the fresh air that was not only soothing but chilling, her mind began to wonder and always to the same person.

"You've been sat out here a lot lately, something on your mind?" Kai stood tall behind her on the landing around Tyson's, gazing off into the stars. As she stood up and leaned against the pillar she took one last deep breath.

"You could say that, I've just been so focused on you all training so much I haven't given my mind time to just be blank. It's nice to just look at the stars and take them in," and with that she turned her face towards Kai and smiled, they'd talk more and more each day.

"I know that feeling, and Hilary?" as she continued to stare at Kai he carried on "You don't have anything to worry about when it comes to Serena, she's long gone from my mind. I'm focused on other things now." With a slight blush from Hilary she could barely contain her happiness but she managed a 'cool' smile, on the other hand Kai came up much closer. His smell became intoxicating and emotions were running high, as Kai moved closer he placed on his hands above Hilary's shoulder leaning in so close he could almost touch her.

"But Kai you said she was everything to you, how can you just change your mind like that?" and for a moment she thought she'd spoken too soon.

"Do you really want me running back to her once more? Because honestly she seems like too much effort, that's why I like the way you are. Now be quiet." Hilary's mouth opened once more ready to talk but was stopped, Kai's lips lingered on hers and within seconds she was wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in closer to her, their hearts picked up in speed and their faces became hot with hormones. Kai pushed Hilary back against the pillar placing one hand on her hip and pulling her body into his, as her hands began to wonder across his strong arms she could feel them tense under each touch. Finally they separated for a breather and before they went back in they heard a squeak, from the sound it was like a floorboard but once they looked around there was no one in sight, that was enough to reassure them and they became lusting after each other once more.

"Please Kai, we're at Tyson's we can't do this. What if we get caught?" Hilary's words were spoken through a breathless girl; she could barely stand due to her weak knees let alone run from an intruder.

"Let them catch us, I've got nothing to hide do you?"


	6. Chapter 06 - Tensions Mount

**Beyblades Bites**

**Tensions Mount**

"Kenny, I'm really worried about Max. He doesn't seem to be getting better, you can tell he's trying but he just doesn't have any fight left in him." Hilary finally turned her face towards Kenny who had stopped typing away on his laptop, for a moment he felt the same concern she did until Max came over and their faces was replaced with a different fake expression.

"Hey Kenny, Hilary do you think I'm getting any better? Is there anything I can improve on?" he crossed his arms with the same smugness that Tyson usually had.

"Actually Max, I'd like you to sit out again today. I know it's our last day of training but I can tell your weak, it's radiating off your beyblade. Why don't you run and get us some drinks and then we'll talk?" a sigh was the only response Max could conger up, and within moments he was up and walking to the closest shop. He pulled out his mobile and began to text.

**Just heading shop. Would be a good idea to meet me now.**

** 5 minute chat? Max**

It didn't take long for a response and thankfully she'd agreed, as the sun was burning down on the pavement and the trees were lightly swaying in the almost none existent breeze Max began to feel a little like himself again.

"Didn't take you long to get here, did it?" Serena pulled herself from the door way to embrace Max in a short but polite hug, Max instantly breathed in her fragrant scent.

"Yeah, we're down on the beach again today. Coming in? I have to grab some drinks." As she followed swiftly behind tensions were gone and Max was finally at ease with himself.

"So what made you want to meet early? We weren't due for a catch up for another 2 days, are you okay?" he nodded briskly but his nod didn't fool her, her hand lightly grasped his shoulder which caused him to stop, as she swivelled him causing him to face her she smiled.

"You know you can talk to me, don't you? I'm here for you Maxi!" she ruffled his hair and began to walk very slowly around the store with him. His eyes gleamed ever so slightly as he began to remember the times they'd come to the store just to browse and never to buy.

"Thanks Serena, I'm just being silly really but I think I'm losing my game. I can't attack or even blade at all for that matter. I'm worried Kenny may consider taking me off the team for the tournament." Before he'd even finished Serena was shaking her head, while her curls fluttered around her face with the sudden movement.

"You're a good player Max; you have skills that will help against the opponents you'll be going against. They wouldn't risk losing by taking you out, just wait until tomorrow and you'll be back on your way to perfection." His puppy dog face was back; his big blue eyes told Serena everything she had to know. He was weak and needed comfort more than anything, it's just a shame that the people that should be supporting him weren't.

"What do you think I should get them? Water maybe juice." With a twist of Max's shoulders Serena lead him to the drink section of the store.

"You should always get your team water, it's better for them. Plus it keeps your skin looking great." Her vivid smile was back on her face and within minutes they'd paid for their goods and left. It was always this part that caused tensions to rise.

"Serena, when am I next going to see you? It's not the same not having you with us anymore. Isn't there any way you can talk Tyson into letting you back into the team?" her strong but quick nod was a definite no.

"I'm sorry Max, but I have my own team now and I have to consider their feelings now, and the fact that they'd be lost without me is an understatement." There was her beautiful smile again, as she pulled Max into one last hug and kissed him lightly on the cheek he waved goodbye one last time. They only thing that Max didn't know was just how soon he'd be seeing Serena again.

"Tyson, why aren't you focusing? We only have today to perfect our game and then the tournament starts tomorrow." The demanding in Hilary's shrill voice was beginning to grind everyone's nerves down; they couldn't take any more, except from one member.

"Oh, Kai where are you going?" Hilary's eyes flittered over to him and began to watch curiously as he stopped his walk. As he turned to face her in an instant she blushed, her cheeks were almost crimson within moments.

"Just grabbing my other launcher, it's got more strength." As he turned to walk off his usual expression smothering his face Hilary jumped to her feet and began chasing after him, she resembled a teenage girl lusting after an older boy that she couldn't have, the only difference was she had this boy.

"You're so sneaky, how do you think of these little ways of giving us some private time?" her hand was already running lightly across Kai's arms, and before he gave himself a chance to answer he embraced Hilary as he wrapped his arms around her petite figure she gasped lightly at the sudden physical contact. His lips swiftly landed on her and she'd already jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. It wasn't until Tyson ran up the stairs to catch up with Kai that he saw what was happening, he stopped quickly and turned right around and walked back to the beach but instead of walking to the last members of the team he kept walking.

"Tyson, where are you going?" Kenny jumped to his feet and watched as Tyson stormed off and just as Kenny was about to walk after him, Tyson changed into a sprint and kept running until he couldn't stop.

Ray and Max looked between each other and shrugged there wasn't anything they could do to change how Tyson felt, the only thing they could do was carry on training and try to gain some skill before tomorrow, they would be leaving around 7pm this evening to head to the tournament.

"Okay guys, maybe we should call it a day," Kenny closed his laptop and slowly began walking back to Tyson's along with Ray and Max, just as they climbed to the top of the stairs they lead from the beach Kai and Hilary walked along with a smile on her face and a contempt expression on his. She was talking about something unimportant and then finally stopped when she saw who was there.

"Guys, where's Tyson to?" Kenny shook his head lightly, but Ray was the one to talk up. Taking a step forward in front of him, his face told everything.

"We don't know, he's run off, he was meant to go ask Kai if he could train him on something but he got to the top of the stairs and just stopped, next thing you know he's sprinting down the beach before any of us even had a chance to ask him what was up." As he finished they continued walking leaving the conversation dead, Hilary glanced at Kai with a hint of concern lingering in her eyes. There wasn't anything they could do if he had seen them but with a nod from Kai they decided to stop. There was no need to risk tensions between the team so early before the tournament.

As everyone took the short but deadly quiet walk back to Tyson's you couldn't help but feel the urge to blurt out what everyone was thinking, why had Tyson run off like he did? How would Hilary be able to explain everything to Tyson without him throwing a fit? Until Max stood up quietly and leaned against the wall, his stance reassembled the same stance that Kai usually took.

"Guys, I think we have a problem. Look at us, we're meant to be a team and we can't even talk to each other. I can barely fight at the moment; Tyson's run away, Kenny can't seem to focus on our blades and my minds with someone else at the moment. We shouldn't be coping so badly, this hasn't happened before. We should be able to train together like we always did, but we're all constantly trying to get away, what's wrong with us?" his sigh was the last sound he made before sliding down the wall, his weakness gaining control of him once more.

"Max is right; we shouldn't be struggling so badly. Maybe we shouldn't practise for the rest of the day; maybe we just need a break." Ray spoke proudly regaining some composure and speaking for the team, Kai nodded happy enough with the decision while Kenny kept his head down. There wasn't anything he could say that would make things better.

"Max? When you said your mind was with someone else, who was you on about?" he gazed up only slightly and finally spoke.

"It's Serena, she's been helping me for a little while now." Her head tilted slightly unsure of what he meant the only part that Hilary hated was the fact he'd said her name. Kai flicked his eyes towards Max but brought them down just as quickly, he couldn't understand why Max would have any reason to see Serena, but either way he'd have to make a quick visit by her place and see what was going on. Hilary turned to face Kai and smiled, he never smiled back, but he did stand up and walk out of the door. Ray followed swiftly after, grasping his arm to stop him from walking any further.

"Kai, what is it about Serena that makes you run after her when anyone else is near her?" his voice but with a slight edge, Kai turned to face him with eyes as sharp as needles.

"I don't know, I tell her to leave me alone then all I can think about is running back to her. She drives me insane." As he spoke through clenched teeth he turned his back to Ray and continued to walk, his mind was set on one task and that was getting to Serena as quickly as possible.

It was what happened when he got to her, he'd be in for a surprise.


	7. Chapter 07 - Lust For Love

**Beyblades Bites**

**Lust for Love**

"Serena, you have a guest. Shall I let them in?" her mum yelled to the top of the stairs where Serena was quietly laid across her bed.

"Sure, send them up." Her headphones stayed firmly placed in her eyes and she continued to nod along to the sound of music that was playing softly into her ears, until she glanced at the door way to see one all too familiar face.

"Well what brings you here stranger? You're the last person I expected to see here." As he took a seat at the end of her bed she lightly grabbed his arm and brought him into a sisterly hug. Tyson's arms clung around her petite figure; he could barely contain the emotions that were flushing around his body.

"I'm sorry to stop by like this, but I can't take it anymore. You have to sort everything out with Kai, I can't take it anymore, and he's after Hilary. Actually he's had Hilary. The bastard has taken the one girl that I adore and made her his little bitch." Harsh tones came with the harsh words he was using, Serena lightly brushed his hair from his face and gazed carefully into his eyes, there wasn't any words she could say to make him feel better the only thing she could do was smile and remind him that she was here for a reason.

"I'll see what I can do, but Tyson," her eyes stayed firmly locked on his "I think you should talk to Hilary and tell her how you feel, because look what it's doing to you. You're bad mouthing your team mate and barely able to sit still, you're raging." With a gentle kiss to his forehead Tyson began to relax, until she turned to face the door way expecting to see her mother instead stood Kai who wasn't staring at her but the ground with his fists clenched. How much he had heard was a mystery the only thing she did know was that he was pissed.

"Kai, what are you doing here?" he shook his head unable to contain the images that were swimming in his mind, Tyson stood up and began to walk towards Kai only to walk swiftly passed him.

"What the hell was that?" Serena grasped Kai's hand and pulled him through the door way while closing the door firmly behind her; there wasn't any chance either of them would be running away this time. No chance.

"That was nothing that was me comforting a former team mate for the damage you have done. So actually you should be thanking me," her smile was contagious but Kai still managed to keep a somewhat straight face. He fell to her bed and felt somewhat relaxed from the overwhelming tension that was smothering his body.

"Why was Tyson here?" his words sharp and straight to the point "He was here because of you, he caught you and Hilary kissing, or something like that. Either way, he likes Hilary and you've got his girl." A snigger came from Kai's lips, he'd always known how to hit Tyson where it hurt the only thing he didn't know was how hard it would hit him.

"Trust me I didn't expect it to happen, she was just too available." Serena's smile had vanished, the idea of Hilary and Kai together was nothing but a sickening feeling to her, as Kai sat patiently waiting for her to respond she began to debate on getting back with him.

"Kai, what made you come here?" her eyes stayed as far away from his as possible, then he spoke once more. His tone firm but fair.

"Max told us he'd been spending time with you lately; it reminded me of the time we spent together. I just had to see you." a tiny smile covered her face but she kept it hidden, there was always something about her strengths that she liked to show off in front of Kai, which included actually calm and cool about everything, the same way he did.

"Well what do you expect, Max is my friend and he needs looking after. Without me there he doesn't have anyone to talk to or confide in. So there I was." Her shrug was innocent enough but Kai could see right through her.

"You did it to get my attention didn't you?" her eyes flicked quickly towards him, her cheeks tinted pink quickly as she looked away, until he leaned over placed his finger lightly under her chin raising it slightly, as his eyes met hers she felt her heart soften along with her face.

"I'm glad you did," and for a moment Serena didn't know what was happening, until she could consciously feel Kai's weight on her, as his lips wondered curiously along her neck and collar bone she could feel her body beginning to heat up. Finally Serena grasped a hold of what was happening to her, she sat pushing Kai back and saddled him instead, if there was ever a time for her to be in control it was now. Her hands began to slid off his jacket along with his t-shirt, as he allowed her to do so, he began to unbutton her blouse and unbuckle her belt. Serena's eyes continued to gaze upon the beautifully ripped sight in front of her, Kai's muscles continued to flex whenever he tensed.

"I didn't think you'd be so willing," his tone light yet sexy, as she smirked in his direction he knew he was going to be in for some fun.

"You underestimate me, but trust me this is the one thing I'll always beat you at." With a sly smile he said "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Clothes were laid haphazardly around the room, a bra here, and his boxers there. For a moment the room was silent, no moans no groans no nothing. Until Kai forced himself upon Serena one more time, every time he thrusted against her, her moan became more dominant. Her finger nails digging deep into his pain causing his to groan out in pain and pleasure, until finally Serena couldn't take any more she could feel herself getting close to orgasm and pulled Kai off of her, as she saddled onto of him she began to slid his penis back inside her. As Serena slid up and down Kai's penis their pleasure levels began to sore, it felt better than any drug you could find they were in sexual ecstasy.

"Please Serena, don't stop." Kai panted lightly barely being able to talk at all, as she continued to bob up and down they before reached their climax, her nails digging once more only this time into his toned muscular chest.

"Fuck! Oh god! YES." As they both stood up and began to clean up, Kai's eyes would constantly glance over at Serena's bare body. Her figure was teasingly slim, with gentle curves, her long vibrant hair was floating down her bare back and as she leaned over to pick up her clothes what was once a normal figure became tantalizing and beautiful.

"Why didn't we ever do that before?" Kai finally had himself dressed as did Serena.

"Honestly, I don't know but I know that we'll be doing that again." Everything seemed peachy keen until Kai's eyes fell to the floor with sadness and annoyance.

"What is it?" as he looked back up, he spoke "Hilary, how on earth am I going to tell her? She'll be crushed and annoyed, there may be no chance she'll hear Tyson out." Serena's head began to shake; she knew there was nothing he could do but pretend everything was fine between the pair. What more was there that he could do?

"Don't worry; I'll be fine with it. Can't say I won't get jealous though, but do me one favour. Just don't kiss her." With a cruel smirk Serena kissed Kai one last time before he left to head back to Tyson's, as the sky turned dark and moods began to fall somehow everything seemed normal yet beyond bazar at the same time.

As Kai opened up the door and made his way to the bedroom he could hear their voices, it wasn't unusual it sounded quite calm, Hilary was still there thought. As he opened the door and walked in to prepare his bed Tyson was the first to turn around and see who it was, once he caught eyes with Kai tensions began to build. He looked away in anger, while Kai continued with the bedding, there was nothing that needed to be said the only thing that Tyson could do was hope and pray that Serena had talked some sense into him.

"Kai, how come you disappeared for?" Hilary's soft voice was full of desperation, yet Kai couldn't give her anything but stubbornness.

"Just been out," and with that he climbed into bed and began to sleep away, until 2am when he was disturbed. As he rolled over Tyson was looking intently at him, unsure what to think.

"Kai, we need to talk." As he removed the quilt from over him and began to walk outside the tensions that once loomed in the air around them were gone, Tyson must have come to terms with what had happened earlier that was the only reasonable explanation.

"What is it Tyson, we have to go to the tournament tomorrow, we missed out coach last night." He leaned against the pillar that was on the decking which surrounded the house.

"When I left, you and Serena? Did she say anything about what I said?" with a brief nod from Kai, Tyson continued to talk. "What did she say, I know everything has been a bit fucked up lately but I want this sorted before tomorrow."

"You don't have to worry about anything Tyson, I'm keeping my promise to Serena and we're going to try again, I think we're seeing each other. Hilary is history to me now, you can have her. She was never my type anyway." With his final words he walked away, Tyson stood staring up at the stars not knowing what to think of the whole situation, the only thing he did know was Hilary was available, it was a shame she didn't know that yet.


	8. Chapter 08 - The Tournament Begins

**Beyblades Bites**

**The Tournament Begins**

"Time to get ready guys, finally time for the tournament," Tyson's fist pumped into the air with furious eagerness, his mood was as high as his hopes along with his lust for Hilary, she had no idea what would be happening to her soon. As Max and Ray grabbed everyone's belongings and uploaded them on to the coach Kai glanced at the blacked out coach that was down the road from theirs, he knew that was the coach that Serena's team were going to be travelling on.

"Hey Kenny, do you think we have a good enough for a chance of winning this one?" Max's voice was full of overwhelming happiness. Kenny turned to smile in his direction which was always a positive sign.

"I really think we do, I've been checking everyone's improvements and what attacks would be the best to use for which opponent, so hopefully we should have an advantage but if I know Judy she would have already thought all of this through, so the All Starz may be just as prepared as we are." Suddenly his face dropped, but only for a moment, Kenny would never let his mood keep him down any longer than it needed to.

"That doesn't matter though; it just means we have to prove to them we can be just as prepared as they are." There was Max's smile once more; it didn't take much for him to keep smiling. Once everyone was on the bus and on the long journey to the tournament atmospheres were high, Tyson and Kenny continued to talk techniques and discuss who should go up against whole, while Max and Hilary chatted about general stuff. Ray and Kai on the other hand were sat quietly at the back of the coach deep in their own thoughts.

"Kai, do you think we'll be going against Serena and her team early on?" Ray's voice was cold and empty; the thought of losing would be the end of the G-Revolution.

"I don't think we will, something tells me they'll keep us going against them until the end of the tournament." He spoke with such confidence it was hard to believe any different.

As Ray began to contemplate what Kai said silence fell over the bus as Mr Dickinson stood up and turned to look at the team, his eyes were filled with happiness along with confidence that this team were going to be thee competition to beat.

"All right boys and Hilary, I want you all to remember that this tournament is going to be the big one. Not only are you fighting for the title of world champions but you'll be competing against some of the greatest bladers worldwide, I've really pulled the big one out for this tournament." Tyson was the first to jump in with his opinion.

"But Mr Dickinson I thought we were the best bladers in the world?" with a small smile from Mr Dickinson he continued. "Trust me Tyson you are, but over the past year there had been people training every day since you beat Brooklyn in the last tournament. This competition isn't going to be easy, as you know these teams are all familiar to you but I can promise you they'll be tougher and improved since the last time you met them." With a flicker of eyes between the team they continued to discuss the teams who were considered the most dangerous.

Until a loud screeching noise came from the right side of the coach as the team wondered to the windows their eyes eager to find the source of the awful noise, they managed to spot a black sports car, the roof was down and sat in the front seat was Serena driving furiously alongside the G-Revolution's coach. As Kai scanned her image he noticed the dark haired boy he'd seen once before.

"What is she doing with him?" the jealousy was hard to miss in his deep voice, Ray turned to stare at Kai unsure of what answer to give him. Hilary's eyes were also clearly glaring down at Serena as she drove past, and then her eyes flickered to Kai. Why would he care who she was with?

"Now, now everyone, let's not give Serena the attention she craves." Once more Mr Dickinson's voice was clear and firm with a cuddly side.

"Mr Dickinson I've been meaning to ask you, how did Serena come about her team? I've never seen her team before." As Dickinson twisted his moustache lightly between his fingers he allowed that light smile that would fill anyone's heart with glee.

"I'm not sure; I know they have a trainer. Someone is in control of their training and every technique they know. From the last thing I heard Serena has been playing up in her team lately, she's unsure of them all." Kenny didn't know which way was the best way to take the news he'd just received the most he could do was smile lightly and get back to working on his teams movements, strengths and weaknesses.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Welcome, we hope you get yourselves comfortable. Today is only the start to a long few months ahead; we have champions against champions and some of the newest yet strongest talent we've seen in a while. After the qualifying matches we were stunned and unprepared but now the tournament is here and we're ready for more shocking battles and endless excitement." DJ Jazzman yelled over the microphone enticing the crowd, as children ran rings around their parents and teenagers grouped together at the shops and sweet stalls.

The overwhelming noise of talking filled each corridor and stadium, Tyson's eyes were glancing in every direction he could possible see. With his team behind him he began to walk along until he got to the room which was assigned especially for them, down the hall and to the left was where Serena's team were waiting patiently for their first battle.

"I wish we didn't have these ridiculous sized rooms, they could have splashed a little more money on us." With a harsh tone Serena stood quickly to her feet and glared over at Boris, who kept his eyes firmly set on Serena and each movement she made.

"I'm sorry but it can't be helped, everyone was given the same. Just calm down and remember you have to keep an eye on the competition. We don't know who we'll be facing and when." His words were true yet annoying, there wasn't anything she could do now but wait.

"Fine, but I'm watching from the stadium seats, I can't stand this tiny room. You all may be fine with a box room but I'm not." As she stormed out and was about to turn the corner to the main walkway she held herself back, the voices were all too familiar. As she glanced around the corner she caught a glimpse of the G-Revolution team arriving at their match box room.

"Finally we're here. Come on Kenny I want you to see if there are any last minute tips you can give me and Dragoon." Tyson was the first at the door with Hilary and Max close behind the only two who weren't with them was Kai and Ray. Once they'd all crowded into their room Serena made a break for the main route to the stadium.

"Mummy look, it's her." Little children continued to point in her direction and elbow their mums and dads. Serena was cold hearted but she always smiled to each child, reminding them she was a nice person though her persona said different.

Once she was in the stadium and the thick air of conversations began to hit her she finally began to settle down and allow the atmosphere to flow through her, there was nothing more exhilarating than the excitement of a tournament. As Serena walked quietly within the crowd she glanced at the ever filling stadium, people were constantly stomping in taking their tickets.

"Dad, we need to buy popcorn." Kids constantly yelled and tugged at their parent's arms, full of sugar and fizzy drinks. This scene was going to be Serena's scenery for the next 2 days, as only 4 teams were battling against each other in this stadium. Who knew Japan could be such a beautiful place, it was amazing to see how many people had flown miles to see these few battles.

Once Serena found her way to the top of the stadium she glanced down once more at the ever filling seats, until she glanced along the corridor. Ray and Kai were walking along in deep conversation about something interesting; as they stopped metres from her without noticing her they continued to talk.

"Kai, why do you keep doing it to yourself? Serena, yeah she's pretty but you tear yourself to pieces trying to keep her happy. Why not just move on and find a girl you know will you treat you the right way?" his tone was caring but his words were slightly harsh, Serena sucked in a gasp of air, barely able to cope with Ray's words. The one boy she'd always considered being like a brother to her was now accusing her of being a horrible person.

"I don't think I'd ever be able to just leave her, not like that. I know she's hiding herself. There is so much to her that she won't share to everyone else, it makes me wonder what she's hiding." Tears stung at the corners of her eyes, and when she noticed where the only entrance was it would involve walking past Kai and Ray. As she sucked in a big breath she began the quick walk past the boys.

"Hey Serena," Ray was the first to notice her, she glanced once in their direction and walked faster feeling the need to cry grown stronger every second.

"Serena wait up," she heard footsteps behind her and began to walk faster just in case they were about to catch up with her.

As Kai's hands grasped hold of Serena's arm she felt the need to stop, she could feel Kai towering over her from behind but she didn't dare turn around to see his face.

"Why did you run off like that? I wanted to talk to you," it had to be the break-up conversation what else could it be? Ray had obviously got inside his head.

"I just need to go please let me go," his began to wrap his arms around her pulling her into his body, he could feel her tensing up with every movement, whatever had her hyped up had got to her to greatly.

"Why are you being like this for? Don't you remember yesterday?" you could hear the slight hint of fear in Kai's voice, Serena gazed into his deep eyes and began to debut on what she should tell him.

"Yes I remember yesterday, I loved every minute of it. Why is Ray telling you to leave me, what have I done to hurt you," for a moment Kai was taken aback by her response, this was one of the last things he expected her to be going on about.

"I don't know, I think it's because of the tournament. He's worried my feelings for you are going to get in the way of us winning, I guess he's doing it for the team more than anything else." Suddenly all reassurance was back in his voice, there was no deny Kai's feelings for Serena they were as clear as day whenever he was around her.

"Why don't we go for a walk, we could go and see the rest of the team if you'd like?" she shook her head with a small smile on her face, there was something else she had to do.

"Ladies and gentlemen, after a long time waiting we are finally ready for the first battle of the day. The first two teams that are going up against each other are… The Majestic's vs. The Blitzkrieg Boyz." The audience fell silent for a moment and then began to fiercely cheer for the two teams, hardly any one was sat still it didn't take much to get this team riled up.

"In 10 minutes we'll be ripping it up with the better of two completely different teams, here they are." As The Majestic's and The Blitzkrieg Boyz walked out onto the stadium floor, for a moment silence was the last thing on anyone's minds. The screaming became excruciatingly load.

"Are you all ready for the first match of the tournament, who knows what'll happen in this one." Were the last words DJ Jazzman said before everyone went into hysterical screams again.


End file.
